Madam and the Cabana Boy
by southernbangel
Summary: What madam wants, madam gets. A peek at Nathan and Haley during the missing years.


**Madam and the Cabana Boy**

**Summary: **What madam wants, madam gets. A peek at Nathan and Haley during the missing years and the "honeymoon" they never got.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers through 4x21 and set about a year after S4. Graphic sexual language and sexual situations so if that offends you and/or you are too young to read such material, feel free to skip right on past.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the "Summer Breeze" challenge at the LJ community nhlovenest. I am working on the next chapter for _The Search for Something More_, I promise.

* * *

Nathan was sure he was asleep. He had to be because in front of him was his greatest fantasy: Haley in a tiny bikini—he didn't realize such little fabric could make a swimsuit—reclining on a chaise lounge, honey skin glistening with the traces of suntan oil she was rubbing into her skin. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot, a few loose tendrils framing her face. He watched as her hands massaged her upper chest and shoulders, smoothing the sweetly scented lotion over her flesh, and he felt inordinately jealous that it wasn't his hands touching her skin. He felt himself harden as his wife leaned forward to smooth the lotion onto her legs, her generous breasts threatening to spill from its meager coverings.

If he was not asleep, then he was the luckiest goddamn sonofabitch on this earth.

He pinched his upper arm and let out a quiet yelp at the sudden pain. Okay, so luckiest sonofabitch it was. Make that the dumbest. He had the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen mere steps from him rubbing. . . and caressing. . . and . . . stroking her skin and all he could do was gawk like a teenage boy getting his first look at a nearly naked woman.

_Nice, Scott, real nice. Why not just complete the look with a bit of drool and some stupid stammering_, he mentally chastised himself. _That will really impress Haley._

His wife's laughter broke him out of his thoughts, and he wasn't surprised in the least to find her smirking at him. She had definitely picked up some of his quirks, the smirk being one of them, and she always teased him that she learned from the best.

"Enjoying the free show, baby?"

Returning her grin, he stepped off the deck and crossed the small yard to where Haley placed her chair. He knelt down beside her and ran his fingers along the thin straps of her bikini top, tickling the slightly pinkish skin.

"Always," he whispered as his fingers dipped below the cup of her bathing suit and stroked the warm skin of her breast. "Though the free show I got last night was even better."

When his wife lowered her head to hide the telltale signs of her embarrassment over the previous night's activities—she had been rather loud last night and breakfast with Lucas this morning was a tad awkward—he removed his fingers from her top and placed them under her chin, raising her face so he could meet her gaze.

"I think Luke knows we have sex, Hales, because I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to know Jaime wasn't conceived by immaculate conception."

His teasing words were gentle because he knew that for all of Haley's boldness in the bedroom, something he was eternally grateful for, she became embarrassed quite easily when it came to others knowing about their sex life, particularly her best friend.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she hit his shoulder. "I just. . . sometimes it's weird, you know? I mean, I love Luke, and it's so good for Jaime to have his uncle around, but sometimes. . . ," her voice trailed off and she blew her breath out nervously.

"Sometimes," he prompted.

"He's my best friend, and I love having him live with us, but it can be awkward sometimes. I know he knows we have sex, Nathan, but that doesn't mean I want him to _hear_ us. Makes breakfast a little weird some mornings. 'Hi, Luke, guess you know we had sex last night, huh? Pass the Cheerios.' Not your typical morning conversation, you know?"

He lowered his hands to her thighs and rubbed gently. "I know it can be strange at times, but Luke doesn't care, not really. And we had sex while living with my mom and I would think that would be way worse," he pointed out, his grin widening when she hit him again.

"Nathan! You are incorrigible. How I put up with you. . ."

"It helps that I'm hot, right," he teased, holding up his hands to prevent another attack by his wife.

"I'm thinking we might never have another embarrassing morning because _we_ will never have sex again if you keep this up."

Her words were threatening but the sparkle in her eyes said otherwise. However, Nathan wasn't going to tempt fate.

"I give up, I give up. What can I do to make up for my egregious behavior?"

"Ooo, someone's been studying the dictionary," she teased as she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the lounge with her. Some shuffling and an errant elbow into a stomach later, he was settled into the chair with Haley half draped over him.

They lay in the chair for a few minutes, enjoying the warm sun as it shone down upon the entwined couple. With Nathan's hectic schedule during the school year with basketball and off-season training, and Haley's job at a nearby café, and any free time spent enjoying their son, quiet moments with just the two of them were rare. Occasionally, Nathan surprised his wife with a night out, or Haley asked Luke to watch Jaime for an evening, but a lack of money and the majority of Lucas's time taken up with classes and coaching meant those times were few and far between. Now that it was summer and his off-season training less frequent, he hoped they would be able to indulge in more of these moments.

"I wish we could go away somewhere, just us. The beach, where we could just lay on the sand all day and fall asleep to the sounds of the ocean," Haley murmured as she drifted to sleep in Nathan's arms. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

* * *

"Luke, I need to ask you for a favor," Nathan said when he and his brother were in the house alone, a few days after he and Haley had fallen asleep in the backyard, which had been a huge mistake as both had sunburned, with Haley's back turning a fire engine red and Nathan's chest lucky enough to only have been partly burned. Unfortunately, the unburned portion was in the shape of his wife draped across his chest during their nap, something he had yet to live down with the team.

"Sure, little brother, what's up?"

After their first wedding, due to Dan's heart attack and the chaos resulting from the discovery of their marriage, Nathan and Haley never had a proper honeymoon. With their second wedding, they had everything planned--plane tickets booked, hotel reservations made, naughty lingerie bought—but the accident threw all of their plans out the window, and they had never been able to reschedule their trip due to monetary issues. It was something Nathan deeply regretted to this day, that Haley never had the honeymoon she deserved, but with the same financial concerns as they had back then, it was nearly impossible to plan a getaway for the two of them, even for a weekend.

However, Nathan had a plan but he needed Lucas's help.

"I was wondering if maybe you could take Jaime to Tree Hill for the weekend to stay with my mom. And then be somewhere not here for the weekend?"

Lucas nodded as he eyed Nathan carefully, his face breaking into a wide grin when he realized why his brother was asking. He promptly frowned when he remembered who else would be involved.

"Dude, I don't want to know any details."

"Don't worry, because I wasn't going to give you any," Nathan smirked. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, sure man, no problem. But do you really think Haley will be okay being away from James for the whole weekend?"

Nathan only grinned. "With what I have planned, yeah. I think she'll be fine."

"Oh gross, man. That's my best friend you're talking about!"

* * *

"Nathan, I don't think I'm going to be okay leaving Jaime for a weekend. What if something happens and we're not there? What if he doesn't like staying with your mom?" Haley asked as she and Nathan crawled into bed the night before Lucas was to leave with Jaime.

"Babe, he'll be fine. You know he loves my mom, and she's been really great with him. Besides, Lucas will be staying at his mom's so if anything does happen—which it won't," he quickly added at the distressed look on his wife's face. "But on the very, very small chance that something happens, Luke will only be a few minutes away, and he's promised to call us in case of an emergency." He pulled Haley into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hales, this weekend is for us, okay? James will be fine, so let's just try to enjoy it, alright?"

Haley sighed as she snuggled further into his embrace. "I know, Nathan, but I just get a little freaked out at the thought of not being around if something happens to James. I'm sorry, I know you planned this specially for us, and I love you for it, but I'm just. . .." Frustrated, she let out a loud sigh.

"I worry about him, too, Haley, but you know he'll be perfectly okay with my mom and with Lucas." He wondered if maybe this weekend wouldn't be a success, that Haley would be too worried to relax and enjoy what he had planned, and his heart sank. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Haley was right, if something happened to Jaime and they weren't there, Nathan would never forgive himself. Although his mother had shown remarkable improvements in the past year, and he trusted her implicitly with his son, perhaps it was too much to ask of her.

His wife's hand snaking down his chest snapped him back to attention. "You're right, babe. He'll be fine. I trust your mom. I promise, no worrying about Jaime this weekend." At his expression of disbelief, she added, "Well, maybe a _little_ worrying, but I'm a mom! That's kinda in the job description."

Shrugging off his own newly arisen concern, he rolled over so that he perched above her, and buried his head in her chest, blowing raspberries against her collarbone. He grinned at her giggles and looked up to see an expression of pure adoration on her face. God, he loved this woman.

"Besides, I'll have you so exhausted you won't even remember your own name, much less the name of our son." His words were a heated promise, and he couldn't prevent the shiver that ran down his spine as Haley's eyes darkened with lust.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a great weekend.

* * *

"Bye, Jimmy Jam! Have fun with Grandma Deb! Momma and Daddy love you!" Haley waved to her son as Nathan placed James into the car seat they had placed in Luke's car earlier that morning. The little boy shook the plush basketball, a gift from Whitey, clutched tightly in his chubby hand as Nathan finished buckling him into his seat.

"I love you, buddy," he whispered in his son's ear before pulling up and stepping back from the car. "Be good for Grandma, yeah?"

"Da!"

Nathan took Jaime's enthusiastic waving of the toy as 'yes.' He walked around to the driver's side, where Haley was giving last-minute instructions to Lucas, who was looking a tad bewildered at all of the items crammed into his car. Although he lived with the young family and was familiar with all of the daily trappings of life with Jaime, Nathan could tell that his brother never truly understood what all was required to raise an active one year old. The suitcase jammed with enough clothing to dress an entire preschool; the two diaper bags overflowing with diapers and other changing essentials; the large bag filled with bottles and baby food; and toys upon toys ranging from books to blocks to puzzles to stuffed animals.

Just the sight of all that stuff exhausted Nathan, but he wouldn't change a bit of it. Without a doubt, Jaime was the greatest thing he had ever done.

Wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her to his chest, he nodded at Lucas as he got into the car. "Call if you have any trouble, but James should fall asleep pretty quickly once you get going."

"Yeah, Haley filled me in on the driving essentials. I've got a cup of juice ready if he wakes up before we get there," Lucas said as he cranked the engine. "I'll call you when we get to Deb's."

Jaime's shriek of laughter caused his parents to glance into the backseat, and they both smiled as he did his version of a blown kiss.

"Bye, baby. Momma loves you." Haley blew a kiss to Jaime, who giggled and waved his basketball, nearly hitting him in the head.

"Alright, Lucas, you drive carefully. No speeding, you hear me," Haley lectured her best friend and he laughed as he shut the car door.

"Yes, Mom," he mouthed through the closed window before slowly backing the car out of the driveway, honking the car horn as he shifted into drive and disappeared down the street.

Haley and Nathan watched as Lucas drove off, both feeling a pang in their hearts as their baby left, but excited about a weekend alone.

"Okay, I know how much you want to get your hands on my hot bod, but I need you to leave for about an hour or so," Nathan said as they turned to head back inside their house.

"What, why?"

"It's a surprise, and I know how much you hate surprises but I promise this will be a good one." Nathan cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. "And you can show me how appreciative you are by upholding a new policy."

"And what's that?" She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, breathing in the spicy, cool scent of his cologne.

"No clothes."

Her eyes flew open and met his smirk. Oh, this was going to be an interesting weekend indeed.

* * *

"Babe, I'm ba—" Haley stopped in the entryway of the small house, mouth opened in surprise as she took in her surroundings. The living room had been transformed into some sort of island retreat, complete with unlit tiki torches standing in a corner and leis, hula skirts and coconut bras scattered around the room.

"What on earth," she said as she walked further into the room, turning to see Nathan standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a satisfied grin on his handsome features.

Shirtless.

Wearing a pair of swim trunks that rode low on his hips and left her drooling.

"Wh-what is this, Nathan?"

He shrugged, the smile still firmly planted. "What does it look like?"

His wife's confused expression nearly had him laughing out loud, but he maintained his composure. He waited for Haley to get it, to understand what he was trying to do, and he was rewarded a few moments later when her face brightened. _Bingo_, he thought to himself.

"Why have you turned our living room into some kind of Hawaiian luau?"

"Well," he said as he walked over to her, entwining his hand with her and pulling her towards the door leading to the backyard. "You know how we never had a real honeymoon? Even though we can't afford one now, I thought maybe I could give you the next best thing and. . ."

He trailed off as he opened the door and stepped onto the small deck, Haley right behind him. "And create our very own tropical retreat," he said as he waved his arms towards the altered backyard.

Haley gasped at the wonderland before her, and Nathan knew this she would consider this a good surprise. The trees that offered shade in late afternoons were covered in twinkling lights, and oversized brightly covered flowers were strung from the various branches. Two chaise lounges were pulled beneath the largest tree, the bikini Haley wore a few days earlier draped on the end of one of the chairs, and placed on the ground were two large palm fronds, perfect for fanning. A kiddie pool filled with water sat in the middle of the yard, a tray with cold drinks resting on a small table nearby. A child-size sandbox, filled with miniature shovels and other sandcastle-building necessities, completed the look.

"Oh, Nathan," she breathed, tears filling her eyes at her husband's incredibly thoughtful gesture. "This is absolutely beautiful."

She turned to him, her eyes so wide and open and full of love that Nathan felt an incredible warmth flood his body, and ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over in her enthusiasm. She rained kisses on his face, words of love melting into his skin between kisses, and he returned them just as eagerly.

"I love you I love you I love you."

Long moments later, they pulled apart, both breathless from their fevered kisses. The air crackled between them, the ever present lust they felt for one another threatening to sweep them away. As much as Nathan wanted it, he also wanted to see Haley in that tiny bikini again. Taking a deep breath to calm the arousal that sparked the instant his wife touched him, he stepped away from Haley and motioned to the chairs in the yard.

"Babe, I want, no, I need to see you in that bikini."

"But I thought you were initiating a no clothing policy this weekend," she teased, laughter coloring her words.

He appeared to think for a minute, tapping his finger to his chin. "How about a compromise? You wear that bikini and I'll wear no clothes this weekend."

"Nathan," she hissed, equally scandalized and aroused by her husband's idea. "I don't know, I think you look pretty sexy in those trunks. I might not want to see you out of them." At his quirked eyebrow, she giggled. "Okay, okay, I definitely want to see you out of that bathing suit, but how about we only institute the policy indoors?"

"Deal. How should we seal the deal? A nice fu—"

She clapped her hand over his mouth. "Do not even think about finishing that sentence, Nathan Scott."

He kissed her palm before pulling it away from his mouth. "Someone needs to get changed, and that someone is not me."

Shooting him a mock glare over her shoulder as she walked over to the chair and picked up her bathing suit, she retorted, "Someone needs to. . . calm down, and that someone is not me." Glancing at his obvious arousal as she brushed past him, she giggled and leaned up to whisper him in his ear, "But I'd be happy to help you with that."

With a final giggle, she disappeared into the house and Nathan groaned. Goddamn, his wife could put the most enticing images in his head!

Ten minutes later, Haley entered the backyard and while his jaw may have dropped, he did not drool, and really, he had to give himself credit for that because his wife looked so. fucking. gorgeous in that bikini. The deep crimson color highlighted her honey skin, and the way her breasts filled out the top should be illegal. His hands fairly itched to untie the strings holding the tiny swatch of fabric against her hips and bury themselves in her heat. Haley normally never wore anything so overtly sexy, and Nathan thanked his lucky stars that her friend Jane talked her into purchasing the swimsuit a few weeks ago.

"God, Hales, you are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said, unaware had spoken out loud until he noticed the blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're making me blush, Nathan."

"Well, you know how much I love to do that," he retorted as he grabbed a lei he had left on the patio table and placed it over her head, his fingers drifting down to run along the straps of her top before dropping to his side.

Clearing his throat, he bowed slightly before her and held out his hand. "Now, if madam is ready, her cabana boy is here to wait on her hand and foot."

"Cabana boy, huh? I think I like the sound of that," she said as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her into the yard.

He winked at her and nodded towards the kiddie pool. "Would madam care for a swim now? Or perhaps a through application of suntan lotion? After all, we wouldn't want you to get burned again." He leered at her suggestively, his eyes slowly running the length of her delicious body. "Although we did have fun with the aloe afterwards."

Haley snorted, her cheeks warming at the memory of just how much fun they had rubbing the soothing gel over their burned skin. She had to throw away that particular set of sheets for their bed. "Suntan lotion, please," she said as she sat on the end of the chair.

Nudging her to lean back fully, Nathan grabbed the bottle of oil he had placed by the chair earlier and squirted a healthy amount of the coconut-scented cream into his hand. Rubbing his hands briskly together to warm the slightly cool lotion, he perched near Haley's feet and began to slowly but firmly smooth the lotion onto her skin.

"What madam wants, madam gets," he murmured softly, his eyes blazing with desire as he tickled the sensitive skin behind her knees.

Haley giggled, the slight vibration causing her breasts to jiggle slightly and Nathan's mouth watered at the sight. Grabbing the bottle for more lotion, he moved his hands to her thighs, spending an excessive amount of time caressing the smooth skin. Feeling his wife shift restlessly beneath his hands, he glanced at her face to see Haley biting her lower lip to hold back a moan, eyes closed. A wicked grin danced across his lips as he brought his hands closer to her center, his fingers lightly dancing over the material covering her mound. He traced the edges of her bikini bottoms, teasingly dipping beneath the material for only a moment before retreating. He repeated the motion, each time hesitating slightly longer before retreating, until her thighs were trembling with want.

"Nathan," she breathed, her voice husky with the arousal curling in her belly, "don't tease."

"What madam wants, madam gets," he repeated before squirting more lotion into his hands and moving to rub her lower stomach.

Her eyes flew open at the unexpected touch. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You told me not to tease, so I'm not," he said, his eyes focused on the sweeping motions of his hands across her stomach. Her muscles fluttered beneath his hands as he smoothed the lotion over her honeyed skin, and he grinned at the thought of how easy his wife was for him, only for him. _Putty in my hands_, he thought.

"I didn't mean to stop touching me there," she muttered.

His grin widened as she glared at him, the spark of desire dancing in her eyes matched by an equally arousing spark of frustration. God, his wife was hot. It took everything in him not to rip off their suits and plunge into her heated depths, but he wanted to tease Haley, build her arousal until she was begging for release, something he often loved to do.

"What kind of cabana boy would I be if I didn't finish my job?"

"A great one if you finished me," she grumped, eyes drifting shut as she allowed his touch to lull her once again into relaxation. She missed the wicked glint in Nathan's eyes as he reached for the bottle once again. What kind of cabana boy would he be if he allowed madam's chest to burn?

Rubbing his hands together to warm the lotion, he placed his hands on her right shoulder, smoothing down her arm as he massaged the oil into her skin. Drawing patterns on the ticklish skin of her inner elbow, he bit back a chuckle at her sharp inhalation and continued his progress down her arm, stopping only to raise her hand and kiss her palm before moving to her other arm.

"Getting a little personal there, cabana boy," Haley asked lazily, the threat of sleep echoing in her voice.

"Madam is just so beautiful, how can one resist?"

Letting out a soft snort at his words, Haley quieted once again, and Nathan resumed his massage. Treating her left arm to same gentle caresses and loving touch as the other, he concentrated on his task, slowly building his wife's arousal, as well as his own, with every touch of his hands to her skin. When he noticed her mouth slacken into a drowsy grin, he stopped his movements, afraid that he might actually put her to sleep, and that was not part of his plan. Haley would sleep, but only after he thoroughly ravished her body in all sorts of delectable ways, and he figured now was the time to start.

Fingering the straps of her bikini top, Nathan toyed with untying the strings but didn't want to startle Haley out of her blissful state of relaxation. He brushed his hands over the soft outer curve of her breasts, his fingers stroking the tender underside through the material. Hearing his wife's quiet moan, he continued to caress the underside of her breasts as he studied her face. Her cheeks flushed with arousal and she licked her lips, the quick flash of her small, pink tongue reminding Nathan how good that tongue felt on his cock the previous night.

Needing more, he always needed more when it came to Haley, he cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs stroking the erect nipples poking through the thin fabric of her top. He rubbed the firm points with the pads of his thumbs as his fingers danced along the swell of her breasts. Oh how he loved her breasts.

"Yessss," she hissed through clenched teeth, her hands coming up to wrap around his wrists, holding him in place. "God, Nathan, you make me. . . "

"What, baby," he whispered as he increased the pressure on her nipples, his thumbs working in tandem to drive his wife mad with lust. "I make you what?"

Haley couldn't speak for a moment, her hands tightening on his wrists as she directed him to cup her more fully. Always happy to accommodate his wife's needs, he did so, his fingers slipping beneath the outer edge of her bikini top. His touch was light, the slightly callused pads of his fingers contrasting nicely with her silky smooth flesh. Although he could never pick a favorite part of Haley's body—there were just too many—her breasts definitely ranked near the top. As did her ass, because Haley James Scott had a serious ass.

"I make you what, baby?" He prompted her again, eager to hear what she had to say. It usually took Haley a bit longer to engage in dirty talk so he must have been doing something right. Based on the way she was restlessly shifting on the chaise lounge, thighs rubbing together to ease the ache blooming low in her belly, he knew he had.

"Feel so hot," she breathed, her hands pulling his away from her chest.

Before he could protest her action, she untied the strings from around her neck and removed her top, baring herself to his gaze. _Best. breasts. ever_, he cheered to himself. Without another thought, he practically dove into her chest, licking, nibbling and suckling the sweet flesh. So focused on the task at hand, he was startled by the feel of Haley's nails scratching his scalp, slightly tugging his hair in order to direct his attention towards her.

"Suck, please," she whispered, her throaty purr nearly causing Nathan to spill inside his bathing suit. She pressed her chest to his mouth and whispered again, "Baby, please."

"What madam wants, madam gets," Nathan mumbled into her skin before sucking her nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth while his hand played with the neglected nipple. Running his tongue over her swollen flesh, he delighted in the salty sweet taste of her skin, the flavors exploding in his mouth as he suckled her more firmly. His thumb and forefinger tugged the other nipple, pinching the distended nub until Haley was thrusting her hips in the air.

His free hand snaked down her stomach, stopping to lightly circle her belly button, teasing the sensitive area, before moving to trace the lines of her bikini bottoms resting low on her hips. One finger darted underneath the material, brushing against the wiry curls covering her mound, but went no further. His finger continued the maddeningly light caress for several long minutes until Haley was sobbing her need for him. His cock hardened at her words, and pulling his hand away from her breast, he untied her bottoms, shifting the fabric away until his eyes met her newly revealed flesh.

His mouth watered at the sight of her lying on the chaise, skin glistening in the heat of the summer sun. He studied her carefully, eyes sweeping over her recently darkened hair, to the pert breasts that he constantly fantasized about, to the graceful arms that held him so close each night. Down over the soft stomach where he rested his head when they laid in their bed, to the secret place between her legs, to the supple legs that wrapped around his waist so deliciously. . .

He loved this woman, completely and utterly. She was the best part of him, she was the reason for everything good in his life, and she was his forever and his always.

Rising from where he sat perched on the ground next to her chair, he shifted her legs and sat at the end of the chaise, draping her legs over his thighs, opening her even more to his heated gaze. Her inner thighs were wet with evidence of her desire, and Nathan hardened at the sight.

"Nathan, please."

The intensity behind her words shot straight to his groin, and her eyes widened at his obvious arousal. He slid his hands from her knees to her upper thighs, pulling her even closer. The scent of her excitement hung heavy in the air and Nathan took a deep breath, lust shooting fire through his veins and threatening to burn him whole. He tickled his fingers teasingly near her pussy, and her hand shot down to stop him from getting closer.

"H-Hales? Don't you want me to?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, and Nathan felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Maybe he misread her, maybe she wasn't as comfortable doing this in the backyard, maybe he was moving too fa—

His eyebrows nearly shot into his hair when she placed his hands on the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Take them off," she whispered.

Not needing to be asked twice to get naked with Haley, he quickly stood and untied the string in the waistband, pushing the trunks to his feet before stepping out and settling on the chaise, Haley placing her legs on his thighs once again.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, Hales."

"Touch yourself."

He almost climaxed at her words, the image of jacking off in front of Haley causing his blood to boil. Dear god in heaven, this woman was going to be the death of him, but oh, what a way to go.

Nathan wrapped his hand around his cock, fingers tightening involuntarily as he began to stroke his length. He used the moisture gathering at the tip to aid his movements, and he closed his eyes as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He took measured breaths in order to calm his senses, already on high alert just being around Haley, but coupled with the charged atmosphere, he was close to shooting his load not even a minute into jerking off!

"Open your eyes, baby. I want you to watch me."

He slowly opened his eyes, his movements sluggish as the incredible sensations drove him closer to the edge, and

Oh.

My.

God.

Three fingers of her right hand were buried in her pussy, while her left hand alternatively pulled and pinched her nipples. Her thumb circled her clit as she continued to thrust her fingers in her heated depths, and when she pulled them from her cunt, he groaned out loud at the shiny wetness coating her fingers. She leaned forward, her gaze eagerly following his movements, and raised her fingers to his face, circling his lips and smearing them with her essence.

"Taste. I want you to taste me."

He opened his mouth and licked his lips, whimpering as her flavor exploded on his tongue. There was almost nothing he loved more than eating out his wife (it ran a close second to being inside her), and when she slid her fingers into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the digits, wanting to taste every drop. He stopped touching himself when he opened his eyes to find her masturbating, but at her pointed glance to his cock, he once again tightened his hand around his length as she resumed her earlier actions.

He stroked his erection, his hand nearly a blur as he approached his climax, and Haley echoed his movements, increasing the speed of her fingers until her lower belly was trembling with her impending orgasm.

"Nathan, I'm c-close, so close, baby," she whimpered as she rubbed her clit furiously. Her head thrashed restlessly against the headrest, and she almost drew blood as she bit her lower lip. He loved seeing her like this, loved to watch the pleasure race across her features, but right now he was too distracted to fully appreciate the beauty before him. They locked eyes, the _lovelustneed_ radiating from each other's gaze drawing them ever closer to orgasm.

Wanting to finish together, Nathan's free hand drifted to his balls, and he gently rolled the sacs, and the tingle that raced up his spine nearly took his breath away with its intensity. Their hands were a blur as they both chased their release, and Nathan exploded first, his breath exhaling in a rush as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His shoulders sagged as he recovered from one of the hottest experiences of his life. He reached down to grab his swim trunks, using the bathing suit to clean himself.

With a final pinch to her clit, Haley shouted her release and relaxed against the chair, energy spent after such a powerful climax.

"Well, that was—"

"The hottest fucking thing ever?" He grinned as she blushed and nodded her agreement. He rose over her and rested his forearms on either side of her head, his face mere inches from hers. "Did madam enjoy?"

Haley giggled and nodded again, her eyes twinkling with delight. "Madam _definitely_ enjoyed." Glancing at the palm fronds laying beside the chaise lounge, she met his gaze.

"What else can my cabana boy do for me?"

Waggling his eyebrows at her, he pressed a kiss to her lips, his tongue darting into her mouth for a brief moment before pulling back with a proud smirk.

"Whatever madam wants, and we have all weekend to find out."

_fin_


End file.
